Having A Bad Day
by MagicWorks98
Summary: Prince Harry James Potter was having a bad day. AU. Totally Harry/Hermione.


Disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.

Prince Harry James Potter was having a bad day. No. Bad was not the word that could correctly describe how bad his day was. Hell. His day had been Hell. First he was woken up at an ungodly hour by his general Ronald Weasley. The bloody war had reached the outskirts of his kingdom so thus he had to lead his men into battle. They had won. But He would've much rather stay in his bed with his beautiful and young wife.

His Wife, Princess Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger. With unruly and sometimes manageable curly chestnut brown hair. Her big, brown, doe eyes were filled with knowledge and wonder. She was on the shorter side. Almost half a foot shorter than him. But she can intimidate Kings, Queens, or anyone who stands in her way or whoever pisses her off. Curves in all the right places, with pouty lips and a button nose, she was one of the most desirable woman in Europe. He loved her so much. He should as she was his Soul mate. They had been Soulbonded since the moment she was born seeing as he was 3 months older than her. Her mother, Jane Granger and Harry's mother, Queen Lily Potter was best friends and had been for over 45 years. They had decided that their children would be married when Jane and Lily were little. But they had unknowingly created a soul bond between Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione grew up together, never liking to be away from one another for long periods of time. The friendship turned into something more when they had kissed each other when the clock had struck midnight at a New Years ball many years ago. Harry and Hermione had been 15 at the time and immediately started dating after the kiss. They had married on New Years 3 years later when the both of them were 18. Harry and Hermione had sealed the Soul Bond at the ceremony and named Prince and Princess Harry Potter.

Everyone who had attended the ceremony had tears in their eyes or rolling down his or her face. Jane and Lily were blubbering and sobbing through the whole ceremony. Some people swear that the King James Potter himself had tears in his eyes, which he would profusely refuse to. Now 2 years later they were still madly in love and he hoped to be until death do them part.

She had to force his butt out of bed this morning. _'I will be right here when you're finished. Go kick some butt baby and be safe. If you win I might let you celebrate afterword..." _and with some kisses and great effort to get out of the bed he was off to battle.

If God hadn't thought that battle was bad enough, he had lunch with his parents. Usually Hermione was their so it wasn't that bad, but today she was visiting the local doctor around lunch so she wasn't able to make it. So he had to spend the one and half hours listening to his mother. Bless her, he loved his mother, he really did. But listening her talk about grandchildren and his duties was not the idea he had in mind to spend the day.

Then if he hadn't been tortured enough he had to make a speech. No warning, no time to prepare a speech no he had to make and present a horrible speech in 15 minuets.

After that horrible speech he was walking to his bedroom and hoping to the high heavens for Hermione to be in their room. He had yelled at his adviser and told him if anyone who wasn't The King or Queen or the Grangers they would have no head by the end of the night. He walked into his room and slammed the door so hard the walls shook. His wife, who was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair, had jumped at the sudden noise.

"Um babe, are you ok?" she asked warily

"No! I'm not ok!" he shouted as he started pacing the floor.

"What happened" Hermione asked

"What didn't happen!" he yelled

"Harry" she said softly

"First was that stupid bloody battle. At 4 fucking a.m. It was ridiculous. I wasn't even needed and then all the people who had died and….."

"Harry" She said louder

"And if that wasn't enough My mother drove me crazy! Harry when do I get grandchildren. All this bullshit stuff and blah blah blah and I couldn't say anything" He was ranting and yelling

"Harry" he still ignored her.

"And then I was notified of that bloody speech and it-"

'IM PREGNANT" Hermione screamed

"What" He said in a daze

"I'm pregnant" she said with a huge smile lighting up her face "You know how I have been getting sick lately in the morning. That's why I went to the doctor today and he said I'm 3 weeks pregnant!"

"'Mione that's … That's wonderful…. I mean …. Oh my god I'm gonna be a father" He stuttered

"Yes honey your going to be a daddy!" Hermione gushed out

He rushed over to her, picked her up and started swinging her around "Were going to be a family! I'm going be a dad and bloody hell you're going mom" Hermione was laughing while trying to get out "Harry, Harry put me down this instant"

"Oh Hermione, I love you so much" He stated

"I love you to Harry" Hermione smiled

Harry was basking in the happiness. He suddenly realized that maybe, this day wasn't hell after all.

* * *

a/n. Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! Please enjoy and Review. I may upload more chapters But I havent decided.


End file.
